Many products are manufactured from elongated sheet or stock material that is shipped and stored in the form of a roll or coil. Continuous strips or webs of thin, flexible material are commonly provided wound on cores to provide rolls of sheet material. The rolls of sheet material are subsequently unwound for production of items made from the materials. Examples of these materials are plastic film, metal foil, tissue and paper.
During the manufacture of products using the sheet material, the sheet or stock material is unwound from the core. If the outer surface of the roll of sheet material is damaged or unusable, the outer surface of material must be removed to expose fresh new material. Also, after the sheet material is unwound, remnants of material remain on the cores of the rolls. In order to properly recycle and use the cores, the remnants of material must be cleaned off the core and the core must be inspected for any damage which would make the core unusable.
Such cores are valuable, particularly, if they can be recycled or reused. It is commonplace for there to be a large number and variety of cores containing various types of sheet materials. If the cores were to be disposed of instead of recycled, they would create costly, both economically and environmentally, waste. Thus, the sheet material manufacturing industry is searching for a way to quickly and inexpensively clean and recycle used cores.
One common methodology employs operators, located at a core cleaning station or at the end of the manufacturing line yielding a sharp cutting blade to cut the remaining sheet material from the core. This practice is unacceptable on multiple levels. If care is not used, the sharp cutting blades will score the surface of the core, turning it into scrap. Further, there have been numerous incidents of operators injuring themselves and others with the sharp cutting blades.
Another solution is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,173. The '173 patent discloses an apparatus for unwinding a material web wherein the leading edge of the web is grabbed by nip rollers which serve to unwind the remaining web from the core as the core is being rotated. The remaining web is then disposed of for further processing and the core is sent to a core storage area. It has been observed that apparatus such as that shown in the '173 patent demand continuous operator interface to ensure the remaining material web is successfully removed from the core.
Another proposed solution for the cleaning of cores of rolls of material is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,147. The '147 patent provides an apparatus having a stripper means comprising rollers for rotating the cores and nip rollers for catching a free end of the remaining material on each used core and a pull means for pulling the remaining material off each used core. The apparatus further includes a cleaning means for cleaning the used cores after it has been treated by the stripping means and an adhesive applicator for applying adhesive to the used cores whereby the used cores are then ready for reuse as refurbished cores for new rolls of material. The '147 apparatus suffers from the same deficiency as the '173 apparatus in that it requires operator interface to ensure that the remaining material is freely and clearly cleaned off each used core.
The present invention provides an apparatus for the cleaning of used cores.